


TBA

by ThisisFun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisFun/pseuds/ThisisFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why make for more reading? Just fucking read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBA

“SHOTS! Harry fucking Styles I swear if you don’t take this shot with me I will never talk to you again.” Niall slurs as he screams at his fellow graduate. Harry looks over to the bar where the tequila shots are staring him in the face. He takes a deep breath (to keep down the soon to be second coming of dinner) and takes the shot in his right hand. Niall is screaming at the point and they clink their small glasses together. The counting began as the shouted in unison “5 4 3 2 1” Down the liquor goes. The brutal taste does not go unnoticed with Harry’s throat and he stuck out his tongue in disgust from the taste, while Niall just seemed to get loader felt alive with every shot.   
Niall was so excited to get out of school. He just graduated and wanted to forget everything he just paid to know. He thought the best way to do that would be to wash away every memory at a small pub a little off campus and of course he wanted Harry, his best mate, to come and celebrate along with him. Niall is fully aware the Harry Styles is a little more of a lightweight then he is. But tonight Niall was going to make damn sure that they where going to drink until they forgot their names.  
“Styles, how you doing? You feeling okay?” Niall noticed that Harrys breathing pretty heavy, hands are clenching his stomach and his face is paler then usual.”  
“No, I think I might be sick, I’m going to get some fresh air, you stay.” Harry pointed to a person in the corner who had a pint and was staring at Niall all night. Of course Niall hasn’t noticed because he was too busy trying to ensure lightweight – Styles was keeping up in drinks. “So, that dude has been looking at you all night. Why don’t you go talk to him, I think he was in our psych class. I will see you in a bit, I need air.” Harry made his way through all the graduates celebrating only being pushed or shoved a couple hundred times. He looked back just as he was about to walk out the door to glance around for Niall, who did go over to talk to the stranger. They were laughing and both had a drink in hand. Niall looked too cute laughing as his eyes scrunched up in the corners. Harry whipped around and almost throw up on the next people in line to get in to this small pub but managed to stutter to the left and make it to the bin just out side.   
There was no way in hell Harry was going back inside that place. No way. So he was slowly making his way back to his and Niall’s flat on campus, which was only a five-minute walk away from that alcoholic soaked place. As Harry strolled towards his flat he texted Niall “Ni, I’m sorry I can’t come back. See you tomorrow. Saw you with that dude, good luck ;)”   
Harry FINALLY reached home, it seemed like the walk home was so much longer than usual due to the uncontrollable feeling of vomiting every step he took. Harry was standing outside the building searching for his keys in his tight jeans. “Damn it, where are they?” Harry asked himself, now looking in sweater pockets. “Fuck they are on my bed! I knew I was forgetting something” In Harry’s defense, Niall practically carried him out of the shared flat not leaving Harry too much time to grab everything he needed.   
Harry has been through this before. So he reluctantly walked around the building to the back where the fire escape stairs are. Harry looked up at the tall building and huffed in frustration. They only lived on the third floor so it was not that much of a climb but he was pissed about the situation. Harry opened the rusty latch to the stairs and started his climb “Fuck you Niall, you Irish bastard”   
Now harry didn’t know if it was the blurry vision, the drunken head rush or pit in his stomach that keeps making him gag but he lost count of the windows and levels he was at. “I’m going to kill you Niall. I hope that guy is a total dick to you. I think I am in the third floor, now just find apartment 7, come on Styles FOCUS” Harry was so done with being outside. He was hot but shivering and needed to throw up but was forcing it back so he didn’t make a mess on the stairs or someone else’s window. Harry stopped and looked back and counted the windows. “YES IM HERE” Harry screamed as he took off the screen, opened the window and climbed in to the apartment.   
He landed flat-footed on the ground and ran to where the toilet was. He didn’t even bother turning on the lights because he felt like he was going to die and the lights blinding him wouldn’t help anything. After Harry was done washing up he checked his phone. A text from Niall “Ok see you tomorrow you little bitch.”   
It took him a while but after he was able to move and get up off of the cool bathroom floor Harry made his way over the couch. He figured he was going to get sick again and would rather be closer then further away in his bedroom.   
It was not until he was lying down that Harry noticed how gross their flat smelled. It was a foodie smell that made his stomach turn in knots. Harry thought that if he just slept for a minute that the room would stop spinning, his head would stop pounding and the nausea would go away. A few minutes later Harry is curled up in a ball on the couch clutching his head in pain and mumbling to himself to kill Niall and never to drink with him again. After a while Harry was sleeping and he was so grateful.   
He heard the door open a couple hours later not thinking to move or even open his eyes because he hoped Niall would think he was dead and feel guilty about making him drink his body weight last night. The couch was just tall enough to hide half of Harry’s body from the other side of the room. He heard Niall stumble through the kitchen opening and closing the drawers and the fridge probably searching for something to cure that hang over. “Fuck, we are out of eggs again. I’m going to kill Zayn” the voice came from the kitchen.   
Harry’s eyes opened wide with confusion. That was not a voice he recognized. Did Niall bring that guy home last night? But who the hell is Zayn. No ones name is Zayn. Harry sat up quietly and tried to stretch is neck back to see in the kitchen. The stranger still rummaging through the food for something other then eggs. Harry couldn’t see anyone, but his body was shaking, his head and stomach actually feel worse then before the nap. He contemplated yelling into the kitchen but he couldn’t think about how bad that would hurt him all over. So he was just going to walk over to the other room and see whom it was. But before Harry could give himself a pep talk to get off the very cozy couch the stranger was making is way into the living room.   
Harry was staring into the space where the entrance was as the stranger approached. The foot steps stretched to a stop and the smaller boy screamed as he saw Harry who was rubbing the sleep out of his eye. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?” the stranger was screaming at Harry as he searched for something to hit him with. The closet thing to him that he grabbed was a broom balancing on the wall. He came towering towards Harry who was trying to get him heart to stop racing, to hold back the vomit and screams of terror.   
“Please don’t hit me, who are you? Why are you in my flat? Where is Niall? I’m going to fucking kill him.”   
“YOU ARE IN MY FLAT! Did you break throw the window? Who the hell is Niall?”  
“Wait… you’re flat?”  
“Yes you fucking weirdo, this is apartment 9. Where did you come from?” The stranger finally put down the broom which made Harrys heart flutter back to a kind of normal pace. But the smaller boy was still pacing around.   
“Oh goodness. I am so sorry. I was drunk and came up the fire escape because I forgot my keys and I live in apartment 7. I am so sorry I’m leaving.”   
“Get out.” Harry picked up his sweater from the floor and grabbed his dead phone off the table and ran out the door to his room. It wasn’t just two doors down the hall either, Harry ended up breaking into floor 5 room 9. Not floor 3 room 7.   
When Harry got home he tried the door and it was locked so he banged on the door in furry hoping and praying Niall was inside. “NIALL OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU.”   
“Fuck, Harry I’m coming one second.” Harry heard from behind the door.  
Niall opened the door in a bathrobe with a red face and Harry almost punched him. “Harry where the hell did you go? I thought you said you where coming back? I went to check on you and you weren’t--”  
“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU DRAGGED MY ASS OUT OF THIS HOUSE SO QUICKLY I FORGOT MY KEYS AND THEN GOT ME SHIT FACED AND I BROKEN IN TO SOME OTHER GUYS APARTMENT. I could kill you with my bare hands Niall. I really could.”   
“HAHA. Harry I am so sorry, but that’s too funny. Come in I will make you some tea and you can tell me all about it.   
Harry shuffled into their apartment and fell on to the couch that was actually his with a slump. “You know Niall, they guy was so cute and not only did I break into his damn apartment but I looked disgusting while doing it. I’m pretty sure I have dried drool on my face and my shirt was half off my body not to mention this odor.” Harry reached up him airs and smelled. Yep. He was gross.   
Niall brought the tea to the living room and aloud Harry to bitch and yell and describe every awful thing about last night that was all of his fault. Then they each went to their rooms and had a nap because of their exhausting nights.   
Niall woke up to the smell of some pasta dish Harry was making them for lunch or dinner or whatever time it was. Niall waddled out to the kitchen in his boxers and sat down in a chair “I never got a chance to tell you about that lad from last night. He is so hot as we both know. And so smart. Like not E=mCsquared smart but like about life. Its so interesting to listen too. So after we left the bar he went to a friends house for the night. But guess who got some digits???” Niall bragged a he waved around a napkin with some scribbles on it. Harry was moving the food to the table so the two boys could eat. Niall followed along.  
“Sounds great? What’s your boyfriend’s name?”  
“First of all, I just met the lad and second of all you will laugh.”  
“Just fucking tell me I promise I wont laugh.” But all Harry could hear was mumbling and forks hitting the glass plate as Niall ate. “What was that?”   
“Zayn. The guys name is Zayn” Harry dropped his fork and it scared Niall enough to stop a breath.


End file.
